


Ghosts of the past

by Regal_feather



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Love, Romance, Ymbryne, angsty, i am so bad at tagging, oneshots, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_feather/pseuds/Regal_feather
Summary: Comforting One-shot of Miss Peregrine and my OC-The moon was shining behind a big cloud so that it cast a dim light. Tian woke up from a little whimper she heard. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked several times. Her eyes wandered to the small body next to her. That was when she realized that the whimper had come from Alma.She laid beside her curled together. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily while her body was shaking. It was clear to Tian that she must have a nightmare, so she kissed her head and started to shake her shoulders softly.
Relationships: Alma LeFay Peregrine/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Ghosts of the past

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I thought that I should introduce Tian to you since she is one of the main characters in this book😄 I hope you like her and the stories. As always I'm sorry for my horrible English but it's not my native language but I try my best❤️  
> And now enjoy and leave me a comment on what you think about her😊

*Trigger warning mention of abuse and past trauma*

-

The moon was shining behind a big cloud so that it cast a dim light. Tian woke up from a little whimper she heard. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked several times. Her eyes wandered to the small body next to her. That was when she realized that the whimper had come from Alma.

She laid beside her curled together. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily while her body was shaking. It was clear to Tian that she must have a nightmare, so she kissed her head and started to shake her shoulders softly.

"Wake up, Fay. Wake up, it's just a dream."

When she realized that nothing happened, she started to shake her a little bit harder. This time Alma did react.

Her eyes shot open and her breath hitched. She was still shaking slightly and Tian was about to say something when Alma seemed to realize the hand on her shoulder.

"No! Don't- Don't touch me!," she screamed, flinching away from Tians touch.

Her eyes were wide, her breathing got fast again and her whole body was trembling with fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tian said, gently taking her hand and holding it firmly.

Their eyes met as Alma's seemed to search for something in her eyes.

"Listen to me. You are safe here and he isn't going to hurt you again nor your children. I'm here now. Trust me, I won't let anybody hurt you," she said calmly, squeezing Alma's hand slightly.

She almost expected Alma to yank her hand away in her panic but she didn't- instead, she relaxed a little, tears forming in her eyes as she let out a breath.

"I...," she tried to start her sentence but failed.

"It's okay," Tian said, smiled softly, and pulled her into a close hug.

"It's okay. I'm here...you hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that."

Alma nodded slowly and buried her head in Tians chest. She hated to be this weak and vulnerable but she knew that Tian would never judge her. She was always supporting her no matter what.

It took some time until she calmed down enough to try to sleep again and during this time Tian stayed up with her and didn't leave her side even once.

They went downstairs to make tea and talked for a while. After some time the tiredness came back and they went to bed.

Snuggled together in their blankets Alma fell asleep again while Tian was kissing her cheeks and head now and then until her eyelids grew heavy too.

At this time the clouds had disappeared and the moon was now shining in a bright silver light that made the room a little bit brighter.


End file.
